Five By Five
by Jamie Tiberia Kirk
Summary: Seto and Mokuba Kaiba have a sister? and she comes from a world where Yu-Gi-Oh is only a t.v. show? and she wants him and Joey wheeler to be a couple? Is she crazy! there will be Puppyshipping in later chapters. on holde
1. Chapter 1

Five by Five

SKA:Hey this hit me in a dream and then came back when I was listening to In Another Life by the veronicas don t ask me why, so on with the story my little monkeys!

Five teens around sixteen sat around a television watching Hot Fuzz.

Emma pause the movie for a sec I think I hear somebody out side the girl named Emma tugged on her long brown hair as she stopped the movie for the fourth time that night you know Virgo if you don t want to watch the scary movie then we won t Neona the host told her as she smiled warmly at her beast friend,

No it s not like that it s just Loup and I want to know what Nanny brought but she isn t here yet Virgo and loupe showed there friends the crazy smiles they were famous for I understand that you guys have been friends with Neona for ever but why do you not say Neona s nanny why do you always say it like she is your nanny to? Emberlynn a small girl who looked about eight asked. Neona turned her warm gaze on Emberlynn your like family so of course my nanny is called nanny by my friends she giggled Emberlynn giggled with her soon all of them were giggling that was until a tall balding man came up from the basement would you guys shut up I m trying to watch my hunting! all the girls with the exception of Neona screamed. Were sorry Papa we were just wondering when Nanny would be home, do you know? Neona gave the man large tear filled azure eyes which made the man soften she should be home in a couple minutes Neona s wide eyes cleared of all tears as she ran up to her grandfather and hugged him thank you Papa! the man snorted and walked back down to the basement.

Nanny your home it s so good to see you! Neona hugged her grandmother as best she could considering Neona was short for her age and her Nanny was much taller then most people. Ello my darlings Dorothy said in her British accent as she hugged her granddaughter well do I get a hug from the rest of you? as soon as this was asked the other girls got up and hugged her Nanny why did you tell are parents that we would be gone for winter vacation? Dorothy gave the girls one of her all knowing smiles first let me get my cote of and the kettle on and get my cote off then I will tell you guys. All of the girls nodded and raced to turn the kettle on for her so it would take less time. The girls gathered round an old arm chair as Neona s Nanny sipped her tea and Virgo began to fidget uncomfortably Nanny please tell use where you are taking us for the winter holidays Loup whined the other nodded in agreement with her plea well I suppose I could.

"Oh please oh please oh please tell us nanny we have been waiting here just so you would tell us" Neona made her Eyes go large and teary again Her grandmother laughed at this "you know your sixteen but with that face you look like your four just like your brothers although your older brother probably can't pull that face off anymore" Neona's eyes lit up with the mention of her brothers.  
"Are we going to visit my brothers Nanny? oh please tell me we are I haven't seen them in so long in fact I haven't seen them since the orphanage" every body looked from Neona to Dorothy waiting for an answer, yes they all knew that Neona had brothers and they all knew that they had been separated at the orphanage because Dorothy's daughter had fallen in love with Neona and adopted her because she looked like her, but what they didn't know was the Dorothy was able to get in touch with Neona's brothers.

"Yes that is it, your brothers are still in Japan though so we would be gone for the hole winter brake and your older brother has offered to take you back in since your mother is dead so you would go live there if you wanted" Neona seamed to go into her own world as loup looked at Dorothy "but Nanny what do Neona's brothers have to do with us?" Dorothy smiled wider (if that is possible) at the girls "well i thought that you girls would like to go on a free trip to a place with wounder full of culture" the nodded in agreement and started to talk amongst them selves Virgo was the first to start talking to Dorothy again "but we only know how to speak English and french" Dorothy smiled "Neona knows how to speak Japanese and Spanish and I'm sure that if needed she would translate for you but it won't be needed you will be with Neona's family and they know how to speak English and so do most of the people who live in that area" Virgo nodded in understanding. "Will you be going with us Nanny" this time it was Emberlynn speaking Dorothy turned her gaze to Emma "no my dear I won't but if I didn't trust Seto and his ability to take care of you I wouldn't let you go" Emma started to splutter at this and Virgo's eyes went large "Nanny what would Neona's last name become if she went to live with her brothers" Emma asked hesitantly. Dorothy seamed to get happier as she answered the question "Neona will be called Neona Kaiba if she go..." "Wow wow wow wow wow let me get this straight Neona's brother has the same first and last name as a fictional guy from yu-gi-oh a show we haven't watched in like ten years" Dorothy nodded "oh you have got to be shitting me your just joking right" Dorothy smiled at Virgo and shook her head "Seriously Nanny where are the hidden cameras you not actually expecting me to believe this?..are you." Dorothy sighed and got up "how about we all take a seat and i will explain every thing to you?"

in what I guess you could call the yu-gi-oh dimension thing weren't going so well either

"NOO Seto wants the bed in the bedroom next to his study not next to his room, his study!" Mokuba Kaiba let out a sigh "this is going to be a long day."

SKA:Well my first yugioh story and like the summery says there will be puppy shipping in later chapters for know seto and joey have more of a truce so review please and thank you 


	2. Chapter 2

Five by Five

SKA: I HAVE ESPRESSO!

JAMES: Our mother got an espresso maker from are uncle

SKA: WHO JUST SO HAPPENS TO BE A CEO BUT ISN'T A JERK LIKE KAIBA!

KAILEY: Um James I think we need to get some water or something to calm her down

JAMES: Right that's a good idea so every body my sister owns nothing but the story line and her characters

_"Seto hurry up Noena's plane will touch down any minute big brother and yugi and the gang are already here" Mokuba Kaiba looked ready to have a heart attack he didn't really remember his sister because he was so small when the had been separated he did however remember how angry Seto had been and the orphanage for letting the family adopt Neona against her wile. "Mokuba hey so why are we here?" Tristan asked as he gave Mokuba a high five "I can't tell you guys but I will say this it's something near and dear to both Seto and I."

As the limo pulled up to the airport Mokuba started to get even more exited. Soon all the Geek squad had piled out and was helping Kaiba try to calm Mokuba down when they finally did there success was very short lived as a girl with black hair that was cut much like Seto's (with the exception that I curled around her face) and azure blue eyes walked out of security put her luggage down and started to sing which soon made a crowed gather but she didn't see them for she had her eyes closed tightly as she sung

Lights out, Boys sleepwalking on the weekend,

Black out,  
Two nights killing off a best friend,

Fall out like soldiers walking off the deep end,

Hands out,

Don't stop marching till the hearts rend,

The time goes by,

And sets the stage,

They play their parts,

And act their age,

They never forget the lines that they say,

Speaking slowly,

I promise you one day,

I promise you always,

We'll make it out one day,  
I promise you always,

Nights out,

Girls keep walking on the east end,

White out,

Two lights shining on a dead end,

Drawn out like circles trailing off the pavement,  
Stand out,

Don't stop marching till the hearts mend,

As time goes by,

We set the stage,

We play our parts,

And act our age,  
We'll never forget the words that they'd say,

Talking slowly.

I promise you one day,

I promise you always,

We'll make it out one day,  
I promise you always,

I promise you one day,

I promise you always,

We'll make it out one day,  
I promise you always,

As the girl finished the song Seto's mouth dropped open this song seamed to make him realize something "I can't believe she remembered that after all these years" Mokuba's head snapped around to look at his brother and he started to calm down once again "Seto is that her?" "yes" Kaiba breathed as four girls pushed through the crowed to where the girl who had been singing was now getting up. Seto quickly grabbed Mokuba's arm and pushed people out of there way "Neona Neona!" Mokuba shouted the girls name until she turned around to look at them

Neona's P.O.V

I heard somebody start to cal to me as me and my friends got together to leave. I turned around and noticed two Boys rushing towards use "Seto! Mokuba!" I rushed at them and rapped my older brother in a hug "Seto I have missed you so much are things with Kaiba corp going o.k.? did you ever build that theme park you wanted to build? I-" Seto cut me off by giving me a 'in a minute looks'

"First things first we are going to go home then your going to tell me what has happened to my little sister we haven't seen you since where ten and I don't think Mokuba remembers you all to well if at all" I nodded at Seto in understanding.

As my friends and I crammed into the limo with Seto I couldn't help but let an evil smirk settle onto my face you see back in the real world I was a big puppyshipper and know actually being able to mess with my brothers love life well you could say it was a dream come true.

SKA: okay I'm tired my espresso buzz had been killed and it's like almost 11:30 so please R&R and have a wonderful life

JAMES: If anybody wants to know the name of the song it is weekend by Birthday Massacre

KAILEY: Flamers will be sent to the shadow realm by High Priest Seth!

SKA: Oh yes and before you go I would like to thank Willowsnake for telling me that I am not crazy for staying up late and writing this


	3. Chapter 3

Five by Five

SKA: Hi ppl nice to be with you again its been along time since i posted on this story...or any chapter stories for that matter. Im really srry I had school! I'm going to make time to post again I`m super dooper sorry I haven`t posted!

James: *mutters* Spaz

SKA: Shut up, big brother!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the idea to make this story!

(Neona's P.O.V.)

I was extaticed to watch as my brother interacted with Joey. This was more then I could have hoped for! I laughed a meniacle laugh in my head...Well, I thought it was in my head, but I was prooved wrong in the end when all the ocupents of the Limo turned to look at me.

"Neona really. I thought we had talked about this. You shouldn`t laugh like that before lunch time; it`s not good for you or anybody else involved!" I humphed as Emma went into mother mode on me.

It wasn't my fault I was bat shit crazy!

"Hey, Mokuba! You never did tell us what we were doing here; now we have another question. Who are these five chicks?" I looked up to where the voice had come from, now this, this would be fun.

(Normal P.O.V.)

Neona looked up with mischif sparkeling in her eyes, but her face held a look of utter disgust.

"These five chicks... I don`t think I've ever heard such vulger language in my life! Brothers dear, are these people really companions of yours?"

All of the ocupents sucked in a breath or let out a startled gasp at the way the black haired girl had spoken to Tristan. Seto and Mokuba gazed at the girl beside them in shock. This girl, when they had first met her, had seemed so innocent. Now, she seemed to be cruel and unforgiving.

(Neona's P.O.V.)

I faught back a smile as I watched everybody look around in surprise.

Oh...I was going to have some fun with them! I turned to look at Emma when I heared her give an alarmed squeack.

"Noena! What is wrong with you this morning? Has returning home messed you up that much?"

I couldn't help it anymore. I let laughter bubble up past my lips.

"Emma calm your hormones; please! I'm just joking around!" Neona laughed.

Emma blinked a few times and then blushed. "Oh, um...sorry carry on then."

I shook my head at her. She was silly some times, but that`s why we loved her!

"Sorry `bout that. I was just joking around; I don't normally talk like that." I gave them all an apoligetic look.

I saw Virgo and Loup roll there eyes at me. They hated when I played the innocent little girl, but I couldn't help it, it was to much fun to pass up.

I watched as the ocupents of the limmo started to settle down again.

"So, again I ask, who are these chicks?"

I rolled my eyes when neither Mokuba nor Seto answered. Real mature guys, leave it all on me!

I looked over to Tristan with a kind inviting smile on my lips, "it's nice to meet you, Tristan Taylore. I'm Neona Kaiba..I guess."

"What do you mean you guess?" Mokuba squwaked at me in alarm.

"Well, I'm not offically a Kaiba I ne-"

"Of course you are! You`re our family Neona! Did you think Seto would send you away? You have to stay with us!" Mokuba had a hopeful look on his face. I remembered seeing it once before both Mokuba and I had worn it when Seto had promised we wouldn't be seperated. I smiled at Mokuba; I could feel my nose and eyes start to sting as tears tried to make there way to my eyes, but I wouldn't let them.

"I'm not leaving, Moki! Don't worry. I just wasn't sure if I would be considered a Kaiba or not..." I pated him on the back and then went on explaining who I was and how I had lived.

"And to answer your question on who the other people in the limmo are, they`re my friends. Virgo Walson," Virgo grinned and showed off her dangerous looking teeth as she clamped her hazel eyes shut and shook her blond hair around furiously. "Loup Link," Loup winked one of her grey eyes at Tristan and continued to pull her red hair into a bun, "Emma Barchenla," Emma looked up with her brown eyes a twinkle, she flick of her brown hair behind an ear and extended her hand "charmed I'm sure".

"And last but not least, Emberlynn Grace," Emberlynn tried to hide herself in curtains of her long black hair. All you could see of her was some tan skin that wasn't completly covered by her long sleeved shirt. The limo settled into a comfortable silence. Well, it was comfortable for me at least.

Maybe twenty five later, I started to get extremely hot so, I did what I thought was rashenal. I took off my coat revealing my favorite shirt .  
(Normal P.O.V.)

Neona took off her coat revealing a white T-shirt that had a crooed drawing of Joey Wheeler on it with the word 'Nyeh' writen across it. As soon as Loup noticed it, she went into fits of giggles.

"Really, Neona? Really? Only you would wear that here." Neona pouted at Loup in a very child like manner.

"What? I like this shirt. You and Virgo got it for me and I loves it so much...Can you blame me for wanting to wear it?"

Loup shook her head and sighed, "No, I sepose not."

By this time everybody had turned to look at Loup and Neona. Virgo also started to giggle now. "I've always loved that shirt. I want my own Joey Wheeler face!" Joey's eyes bugged as he looked at the shirt. "That's seposd ta be me?" He looked between Loup, Neona and Virgo in question.

"Yes?" Noena hid herself behind Seto waiting for Joey to blow up on her. Seto noticing how his sister hid, emidately came to the defence of his family.

"So, what if it is Wheeler. It`s not as if it doen't resemble you!" Seto spat Joey's last name from his mouth like it was laced with a most deadly poison.

"Why dont you stay out of this, Kaiba. I wasn't talkin to you, you pompas jerk!"

"Oh, so, now the mutt knows how to speak properly? I'm a-"

"STOP!" It was Emberlynn who screamed this.

Every ounce of the shy girl from before had disapated. Now, all that was left was a very very angry girl.

"You two are bickering like an old maried couple! Now be quite! My gods! It`s only a freakin shirt!" With that Emberlynn went quite again and said not another word for the rest of the ride.

SKA: Well another chapter! Thanks for reading and please review!

Here is the link for the shirt Neona is wearing! /popup_image/pID/583 (Just take out all the spaces.) 


End file.
